


what’s mine is yours

by BenBitchops



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Honestly this is just sappy as fuck ok, M/M, sharing stuff, these idiots are so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenBitchops/pseuds/BenBitchops
Summary: Mitch Marner has never seen a thing of Auston’s that he didn’t want. (Although he’s pretty sure if Auston didn’t love him, he’d fight Mitch for his hoodie back.)





	what’s mine is yours

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the soul purpose of ignoring the fact that I have exams this week. 
> 
> Do as I say not as I do. 
> 
> Thank you a thousand times to Barbiewrites/Barbie who saved my grammar hating ass from total failure.

Oversized plain black hoodie.

Comfort level: 10/10

Status: Unknown

 

_“Where the hell is it?”_

 

Auston asks himself that question after spending close to two hours turning his dresser inside out looking for his favorite black hoodie. It’s a favorite because of how soft and big it is, but now that he can’t find it, he’s forced to settle for one of his other hoodies for game night at Mo’s.

 

When Auston steps into Mo’s living room he finds a bunch of the guys scattered around but he doesn’t see Mitch anywhere which surprises him, Mitch never misses game night.

 

“Yo. Where’s Mouse?” Auston turns to raise a brow at Willy but there’s a knock at the door before a loud “There better be nachos!” follows the man in question into the living room.

 

The smile that was making its way onto Auston’s face disappears when he sees exactly what Mitch is wearing. The black hoodie he’d been hunting for all day is right there on his boyfriends body, draped on him like a blanket with the sleeves barely rolled up.

 

Auston follows after Mitch into the kitchen to not so gently poke at his side, “That’s my hoodie, you thief.” Auston tries to look angry but the wide grin on Mitch’s face makes him soften up instantly.

 

“Is it? I found it on the floor last time I was over so I decided to borrow it.”

 

Mitch Marner doesn’t simply _borrow_ things, he’s a hoarder and nothing he says can convince Auston otherwise.

 

“Fine. You can borrow it, but I want my hoodie back soon.”

 

Auston would never get his hoodie back. Rookie mistake.

 

* * *

 

 

Hand knitted scarf

Warmth level: 10/10

Status: Missing

 

Toronto’s cold means having to bundle up in more ways than Auston is comfortable doing, thankfully he’s found way to cut back on the level of bulk needed to shield himself from the cold.

 

He’d gone home to visit his family for Christmas last year and had been gifted a hand knitted scarf from his abuela. The scarf, a gorgeous deep blue with white tassels on the ends, is so warm that Auston doesn’t feel the need to wear a turtleneck thanks to it.

 

There’s just one problem, he can’t find his scarf anywhere right now and he’s not happy about it.

 

Auston has flipped his suitcase inside out, searched through the hotel closet, under the beds and through his suit bag but he can’t seem to find the scarf anywhere. His heart sinks at the realization that he’s lost something his abuela made him, he has no idea how he’s going to come clean about it.

 

He heads down to meet the team and everyone seems to notice his sour mood instantly. Mo braves Auston’s annoyed face as he slides up beside him to gently nudge at his arm. “Dude, what’s with the long face?”

 

Auston doesn’t mean to come off the way he does right now because it’s not like it’s anyone’s fault but his own that he lost his scarf but he’s just mad at himself that he can’t help the way he snaps at Mo, “I lost the scarf my grandma made me like an idiot.”

 

He doesn’t wait for Mo to say anything just stomps up the stairs of the bus, making a beeline for the back where he can drown himself in his music in hopes of forgetting about the lost scarf.

 

Once everyone seems to have gotten onto the bus Auston tries to give off the vibe that he doesn’t want anyone near him but when he feels someone looking at him, he looks up to find Mitch looking at him with a small frown on his face and in his hands, Auston’s scarf.

 

“I’m…” Mitch nervously toys with the tassels at the end before holding the scarf out to Auston, who takes it and hugs it close to him, letting out a breath of relief. “I’m sorry I took your scarf without telling you, I just saw it and really liked it...I didn’t know that your grandma made it.”

 

Auston smiles slightly as he wraps the scarf around his neck, feeling the tension bleed out of him, “My abuela gave it to me last Christmas… Thank you for giving it back, Mitch.”

 

Mitch takes his normal seat beside Auston giving him a small smile before leaning his head on his shoulder, “I promise to ask next time I wanna borrow it.”

 

Auston does him one better. He texts his mom on his way into the arena, asking her if she can ask his abuela to make Mitch a scarf just like his.

 

Mitch’s face when he opened Auston’s early Christmas present was the best thing he’d ever seen.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Wild Ones’ Crop Top

Thot Level: 10/10

Status: No longer a crop top

 

When Auston had ordered the shirt online he hadn’t exactly been paying attention to exactly what kind of shirt he was ordering. Lucky for him the crop top was actually cool and was nice to wear when he was working out. Sue him, he liked seeing how his abs looked in it.

 

See now, Auston doesn’t exactly wear said crop top out of the comfort of his house so no one really knows about it. That is until Mitch came around for movie night and accidentally spilled beer on himself. The amount of times this has happened has stopped surprising Auston, his boyfriend was a grade A klutz.

 

“Told you to stop throwing yourself onto the couch while holding your beer.”

 

Mitch glares over at Auston as he places his beer bottle on the coffee table before getting up to head towards Austo’s room, yelling over his shoulder. “Get bent!”

 

Auston snorts at that, getting settled again as he queues up the new season of Daredevil. He doesn’t notice Mitch come back until he hears his boyfriend’s snickering, which makes him look up to find Mitch wearing Auston’s crop top. But somehow it’s not really a crop top on Mitch, more like a short shirt since he doesn’t have Auston’s broad shoulders, “Didn’t take you for a crop top kinda guy, babe.”

 

Auston’s face heats up as he looks off to the side, turning his gaze away from Mitch’s grinning face. “I ordered it by accident and I didn’t wanna deal with the returning process.” He feels a weight settle in his lap along with a pair of arms curling around his neck making him look forward again, putting him face to face with a smiling Mitch.

 

“I think it’s cute.”

 

Of all the things Auston thought Mitch would find ‘cute’ about him, owning a crop top was not one of them. It makes Auston laugh as he moves his hands to hold Mitch’s hips still, “Have I ever told you how weird you are?”

 

The offended noise that comes out of Mitch’s mouth makes Auston snort as he fends off his boyfriends fingers that are trying to pinch him, “Have I ever told you how _rude_ you are?”

 

Everything quickly dissolves into a tickling fight on the couch because Mitch plays dirty pool but Auston’s bigger so it’s easy to pin Mitch under him, slipping his hands under his shirt to tickle at Mitch’s ribs causing his boyfriend to shriek loudly.

 

Auston stops after a moment finding himself between Mitch’s spread legs, looking down at his flushed boyfriend with a grin who just glares back at him, “I don’t like you.”

 

Auston’s laugh gets swallowed by Mitch’s lips when he leans up to kiss him, Auston’s hands spread over Mitch’s ribs as they kiss slow and sweet.

 

Auston ends up buying Mitch his own crop top a few days later. It’s a good investment, especially when they start working out together and Auston gets to appreciate his boyfriend's abs on full display.

 

* * *

 

 

Maze patterned silk tie in blue

Difficulty to tie: 10/10

Status: Owner Unknown

 

“It’s _my_ tie, Matthews.”

 

Auston’s brow twitches as he watches Mitch turn on his heel, going back to struggling to tie the tie that Auston is 100% sure is _his_ and not Mitch’s.

 

“You don’t have the fashion sense to buy a tie like that so it’s obviously mine.”

 

They were getting ready for the annual team Christmas dinner when Mitch had asked Auston to help him with his tie but when Auston had seen which tie Mitch was holding he automatically tried to take it back. He was pretty damn sure that the tie was the one he’d been gifted by an old friend (an ex, really) two weeks ago, while Mitch on the other hand swore up and down that he brought the tie when _he_ had gone shopping with Connor.

 

When Auston opened his mouth to argue again he stopped when Mitch let out a loud huff, throwing the tie onto the bed before storming towards the bathroom his hands in the air in surrender, “I give up! Take the goddamn tie!” The bathroom door shuts loudly behind Mitch making Auston wince.

 

Were they really having their first fight over a stupid tie? Auston wasn’t sure but he doubts that a tie would piss Mitch off this much, something was bothering him and Auston had to figure out what it was.

 

Before Auston can walk over to the bathroom door his foot bumps against something near the foot of the bed, he looks down and there’s a black box sitting against the leg of their bed. He bends down to retrieve the box, freezing when he sees the name of the brand on the box along with a tiny card on it that says ‘Happy anniversary, Matty’.

 

“I’m such an idiot..” Are the first words out of Auston’s mouth when he opens the box and sees the same tie they’d been fighting over just minutes ago sitting right there in front of him. Mitch had given him a new pair of Air Jordans for their anniversary two days ago, he must have decided against the tie after the gift for Auston had arrived in the mail just two weeks before their anniversary.

 

He carefully puts the tie on the bed before heading towards the bathroom door to gently knock against it trying his hardest to ignore the sniffling he hears through it, “Mitchy? Baby, can you please open the door?”

 

It’s a good five minutes later that Mitch finally opens the door, stepping out with red rimmed eyes and a slump in his shoulders that breaks Auston’s heart instantly, “The tie is yours alright. I just-“ Auston doesn’t let Mitch finish his sentence as he pulls him into his arms to hug him tight, his face buried against Mitch’s hair.

 

“Thank you for the gift, Mitchy.” He feels Mitch freeze under him momentarily before he pulls back to look up at Auston with wide eyes.

 

“Wait, you found the box?” Auston nods as he leads Mitch back towards their bed, seating them both down at the edge.

 

“Why did you say it was yours, Mitch? And why didn’t you give me the one you bought for me on our anniversary?” Mitch looks shy all of a sudden, quickly looking down at his lap while nervously picking at his nails.

 

“I remembered you mentioning a few weeks before our anniversary that you needed a new tie for when we go to dinner with my parents before Christmas break. I found the tie online but I wasn’t sure if you’d like it so I texted Chucky about it, he wasn’t much help but I decided to buy it anyway.” Mitch sighs softly as he wipes a hand down his face. “After your ex sent his early Christmas gift and I saw the tie...I got so mad at Chucky, he swore up and down that he didn’t mean for this to happen, but apparently he had wanted to help an old friend make ‘peace’ with you. I guess he thought I didn’t go through with it, just wish he’d have told me.”

 

Auston reaches over to take Mitch’s hands into his own, his thumbs rubbing over Mitch’s knuckles waiting for him to finish before he can say anything. He knows how on edge Mitch is about his ex but Auston hasn’t spoken to them in a very long time excluding birthdays and stuff like that.

 

“After you got the tie in the mail, I just got jealous and mad that your ex managed to get you the same gift I did. Made me feel like I didn’t try hard enough, you’re always so thoughtful with your gifts so I wanted to make this one really special. I got you the sneakers last minute because what else was I supposed to do, give you the tie and tell you to throw away the one from your ex? I couldn’t do that, Matts.”

 

The smile on Auston’s face is soft when Mitch looks back up at him, it makes something warm settle in Mitch’s stomach. “I’m sorry I snapped at you before. I didn’t know how to handle the situation when I saw you pull it out and decide to wear it.”

 

Auston laughs softly as he pulls Mitch close to his chest, arms wrapping around him tightly resting his head on top of Mitch’s, the tension bleeding out of both of the as they sit there for a moment. “I’m not mad at you, Mitchy. I didn’t think me wearing the tie would be a big deal, although I do wish you’d have told me that you had brought me the same one. I could’ve regifted the other tie to your brother or something, I’d prefer to wear the tie my boyfriend brought me because he really put a lot of thought into picking something that I’d like.”

 

Mitch pulls back to look up at Auston with the same smile that had Auston falling in love with him from the start. “You’re a gigantic sap you know that? Like, do you not get cavities from the stuff that comes out of your mouth? Gross, Mat-HEY!”

 

Auston catches Mitch by surprise when he pushes him back onto the bed, ignoring the fact that they’re both wearing suits and have an actual place to go to, in favor of tickling his boyfriend for making fun of his sappiness. “You take that right back! You love my sappy ass!”

 

Their laughter slowly dies down after a while, both of them lying side by side smiling softly at each other with their fingers intertwined between them and their legs tangled, neither of them caring that they’re late and that they have to change suits.

 

“I love you.” Auston leans forward to kiss Mitch softly before pressing another kiss to his forehead, matching smiles on their faces when he pulls back to look down at Mitch.

 

“I love you too, Mitchy.”

 

* * *

 

Trinity De Cartier in White Gold

Nervousness: 10/10

Status: Panic Mode

 

“No no no no…please no”

 

Auston wasn’t panicking, he wasn’t, he was just losing his mind as he dumped every last thing inside of the jewelry case his sister had gotten him for his birthday onto his bed trying to find the red box that had been taunting him for weeks. Sure he owned plenty of the classic Cartier red boxes but the newest addition, a small red squared box, was nowhere to be found which was causing him a great deal of anxiety.

 

“Think Matthews, where was the last place you put it.” Auston turns to search through his sock drawer but comes up empty yet again which only served to make his heart rate shoot through the roof.

 

He somehow managed to lose Mitch’s engagement ring.

 

Maybe it was time to panic.

 

Auston’s phone dinges with a new message, which only makes his heart sink further when he realizes who it’s from:

 

_Mitchy 💙_

 

_Pat and Christina wanna know what’s taking you so long to get here._

_Everything okay?_

 

Auston lifts the bottom of his hoodie up to cover his face, letting out a muffled scream as he sinks down the wall. Everything was _not_ okay.

 

—

 

Auston manages to change into some decent clothes after putting away everything, leaving the hunt for Mitch’s ring for a later time. His heart still feels heavy and full of dread the whole drive to the Marleau household. How on earth did he manage to misplaced Mitch’s ring? He just hopes he can find it before Mitch does.

 

There’s a loud ruckus as usual when Auston steps into the backyard, the eldest two are chasing each other while the younger Marleau's are busy playing mini sticks with Mitch, “Are you guys beating Mitch?”

 

Jagger perks up at the sound of Auston’s voice, a wide smile taking over the kid’s face as he races towards Auston, who easily catches him in his arms, “You made it! Mitchy thought you got lost again.”

 

Mitch has his innocent face on as he carries Caleb on his back towards Auston and Jagger. The tension easily bleeds from Auston’s body as he shakes his head fondly, “I get lost _one_ time and none of you guys let me forget it, that’s just mean.”

 

“Oh please, no one gets lost more than you do,” Auston has to reach out and poke Mitch’s ribs for that, laughing when he jumps back with a squeak that makes Caleb giggle loudly, “That’s dirty pool!”

 

Before Mitch can retaliate, Pat steps onto the back porch with hands on his hips giving all of them his famous ‘tired’ dad face, “Nice of you to finally join us, Auston. Dinner in five, I expect all of you washed up and at the table before mom comes out with the food.”

 

The group of six boys all playfully salute Pat, making him roll his eyes fondly before heading back inside, leaving Auston and Mitch to wrangle the boys inside to wash up for dinner.

 

Auston leaves Mitch to get the boys settled at the table to go into the kitchen to see if Christina needs any help, “Kids are all washed and that includes Mitchy.”

 

Christina shakes her head as she pulls him into a hug, gently rubbing his back before turning back to finish tossing the salad, “After today I’d have thought you’d quit with those jokes.”

 

Confusion fills Auston at her words, especially when she hands the salad bowl with a soft smile and says, “I’m so happy for you both, this is a big step.”

 

Auston just smiles slightly at her before leaving to carry the bowl to the table, where Mitch has a kid on either side of him telling him about their latest hockey game. He stands near the doorway watching them when he feels Pat lay a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze making Auston look up at him curiously.

 

“I’m proud of you, Auston. Of both of you actually.”

 

Today already has been a day and a half so Auston just makes this off as Pat being Pat. He really doesn’t have the energy after the ring disaster to read into what Pat and Christina are on about, “Thanks, Patty…”

 

Once they’re all settled in to eat, Pat and Christina at the heads of the table while Auston and Mitch are sat between two Marleau boys each, Pat raises his wine glass in what Auston can only assume is a toast.

 

“To Auston and Mitch, congrats on your engagement boys.”

 

The second the words are out of Pat’s mouth, both Auston and Mitch choke on their drinks in surprise. Auston’s brain seems to shut down as he looks wide eyed over at Mitch, who is looking back at him with a similar look on his face. It takes a second for Auston’s eyes to fall to Mitch’s hand and there it is, the engagement ring Auston’s been looking for all day. The same ring that almost sent him into a panic attack having thought that he’d lost it but there it is, sat on Mitch’s ring finger for everyone to see.

 

Auston suddenly feels like he can’t breathe, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go...he had a plan and everything. It’s all ruined now.

 

He pushes himself away from the table, standing quickly making everyone look at him worryingly as he backs away towards the door. “I-I need some air…” He races out before anyone can say anything.

 

He saw the look on Mitch’s face, he looked downright terrified. Auston can’t handle rejection along with humiliation tonight. He just can’t.

 

It’s a few minutes later when Mitch steps into the backyard, he looks around for a moment before finding Auston sat on the swing set with his face in his hands. It’s a heartbreaking sight, a sight that Mitch has only seen after playoff losses and days when the media just gets the best of his boyfriend.   

 

Mitch takes slow steps towards Auston, the ring clenched tightly in his hand as he comes to stand toe to toe with Auston. He waits until Auston lets out a heavy sigh, watching him lift his face to look up at Mitch. Auston’s face says it all really and Mitch feels like his whole world has been flipped upside down.

 

“I-I didn’t know,” Mitch swallows thickly as he opens his hand letting Auston see the ring in his palm. “I thought it was a new ring that you’d bought for yourself, and I just wanted to try it on. It fit so good I decided to keep it on for the rest of the day. I swear I didn’t know that it was an engagement ring, Auston, ” Mitch scrubs at his eyes with his free hand, feeling like a total idiot for having ruined what was supposed to be a special moment between them.

 

Mitch opens his mouth to say more but Auston takes the ring from Mitch’s hand and twirls it between his fingers quietly. He’s quiet for so long that Mitch’s heart slowly starts shattering at the look on Auston’s face, a look that Mitch has never seen before that rings all the alarms.

 

“Auston, I-“ Auston’s soft laugh makes Mitch blink away his tears in surprise. Suddenly Auston’s laughter just gets louder until it’s that snorty kinda laugh that Mitch loves so much. “Auston? What’s going on?”

 

Auston shakes his head fondly as he wipes a hand across his face, wiping away any stray tears that have fallen as a wide smile takes over his face as he looks up at Mitch, “You, Mitch Marner, are the most ridiculous human I’ve ever met.”

 

Mitch can’t help the way he huffs loudly as he crosses his arms over his chest, ”I’ll have you-“

 

Mitch’s breath catches in his throat as he watches Auston slowly slide off the swing seat to get down onto one knee, holding the ring up at Mitch with a grin on his lips.

 

“I love you. I think I’ve loved you since the day I broke the glass off that dumb pass of yours,” Auston’s smile has turned into this soft dumb little thing, that never stops making Mitch’s heart do somersaults, as he takes Mitch’s hand in his free one. “Every day with you just keeps getting better and better. You make me laugh and smile more than I’ve ever had in my entire life, if someone asked me what made me happy I’d say you. I want to keep making you smile, and I wanna wake up next to you everyday until the end of our time.”

 

Mitch is openly crying at this point, but there’s a smile on his face that he’s not sure how he’ll ever be able to get rid of. “Even though I ruin surprises and steal all your stuff?”

 

Auston laughs as he brings Mitch’s ring hand up to his mouth to kiss the back of it before looking back up at him with a grin. “Especially because of that. So what do you say, Mitch? Marry me?”

 

Words seem too simple at that point as Mitch nods his head enthusiastically, waiting until Auston has placed the ring back onto his finger to tug him up and kiss the daylights out of him.

 

A round of applause breaks their kiss, both of them turning to find the entire Marleau family standing on the porch clapping at them. The kids are whooping and cheering while their parents have matching proud looks on their faces as they clap along with the kids.

 

“I think _now_ we can call it a celebratory dinner.”

 

Mitch muffles his laughter against Auston’s chest while Auston shakes his head at Pat, “You can do your toast for real this time, old man.”

 

This time when they sit back on the table, Auston and Mitch sit beside each other with Auston holding onto Mitch’s hand as they both raise their glass to Pat’s toast.

 

“To Mitch and Auston. Here’s to the rest of forever you two.”

 

Auston looks over at Mitch and is met back with an equally wide smile as he squeezes his hand.

 

“To forever.”

 

“To us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mitch: Imma borrow your heart and you can’t have it back.
> 
> Auston, completely gone for this idiot: Okay.
> 
> —
> 
> If you’ve seen the current avalanche of pictures of Mitch and Auston then you’d feel for me and my reason for writing this mess. 
> 
> Come yell about idiots in love on tumblr with me: scaredycatmatthews


End file.
